Missing
by Misery Severity
Summary: My very last Fanfic ever. Something that is dedicated to my friend who passed away a few years ago.


**Author's Note: I'm officially making this my last Fanfic ever. And for the first time ever, I'm turning it into a crossover. I'm using them as an epitome of someone I loved and lost to death back in 2011. Might as well save the best for last.**

 **Please, everyone. No more bullshit. I'm dedicating this Fanfic to my late friend. This means a lot to me because she was very close to me before she died. So don't even think about it.**

 **Sonic (C) to SEGA**

 **SRMTHFG (C) to Ciro Nieli**

* * *

Missing

She roams through the cemetery, holding a chest within her arms. Her black veil—that matches her long-sleeved widow's dress—flows through the breeze as she walks. There are tears flowing out of her crimson eyes.

" _Hey, Misery?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Sonic and I are thinking about going to the movies together. We were wondering if you would like to come along with Mephiles."_

 _There was somber silence._

" _Misery, are you feeling okay?"_

" _I'm fine, Amy. And no—no thank you. I… I have something important to do."_

 _She was looking through something as Sonic and Amy were talking to her._

" _What do you have there?"_

" _It's just something, Sonic. Sorry, it's something that I need to do alone. It's… private."_

 _Sonic and Amy glance at one another._

" _Okay, we understand."_

" _We respect that."_

" _See you later."_

 _Holding hands, the hedgehog couple stroll away._

 _Misery goes back to looking through her chest. She opens it._

The owl hoots and the crickets are chirping. In spite of the nightfall and the full lunar being the only source of light, she is able to see through her way. She is halfway to her destination, strolling languidly and meticulously.

 _Misery opens the chest._

 _She cries at the sight within it._

 _Inside the chest are a pair of five different objects that each represent something dear to her:_

 _Drills of Intelligence and Significance._

 _Power Saws of Optimism and Naivety._

 _Ghost Claws of Wisdom and Serenity._

 _Magnets of Humor and Passion._

 _Gauntlets of Wrath and Innocence._

 _A tear dropped within the chest. Ambivalence occurred albeit with more melancholy._

 _There was weeping coming from her. She couldn't help but to think about the only ones she has lost to death. They were everything she had before their demises. Her heart breaks into many pieces._

" _You may be gone, but you'll never be forgotten."_

She finally made it there.

Five gravestones, all named and aligned perfectly in a row.

She gets down on her knees, setting the chest on the ground in front of her. Using her telekinesis, she opens the chest. She takes out the same objects from earlier, though not in a pair, rather one of each. The five objects float above her; the sight of them have brought her so much pain and grief.

She continues to weep. The tears are stinging and burning her eyes, but it was worth it.

"I miss you all so much."

With her magic, she sets the objects to their rightful labeled graves.

Ghost claw to Antauri.

Magnet to Sprx.

Power saw to Otto.

Drill to Gibson.

And her most loved in the middle: Gauntlet to Nova.

Along with the chest of their signature weapons, she uses her magic to take out a bouquet of roses. It's covered with dew—dew that is really her tears from all that grieving.

Very languid with her telekinesis, she sets the bouquet on top of Nova's grave.

She continues to stare at all five of the graves.

"I just wish I could be with you all… for one last time."

She couldn't hold back her sadness. She cries… and cries… and cries. Right on the ground, with more tears dropping to the night grass.

She cries for what feels like an eternity. Unaware to her, the night breeze blows the black rose attached to her hair. It flies away along with the wind.

Miraculously, someone catches the flower. It lands onto his palm.

Seeing his love in actual misery, he strolls behind her without making a single sound.

He takes the black rose from his palm and reattaches it to her hair.

Wiping the tears off her eyes with the backs of her hands, she feels someone attaching something onto her hair. She looks behind her. She couldn't believe that the love of her life is here. The love of her life is here to comfort her from the unwanted pain.

Misery Severity stands up from the ground and injects herself into Mephiles the Dark's embrace. She resumes to cry; only this time, right onto his chest. This time, it's louder than ever.

"It's just not fair!" Misery sobs hysterically. "It's not fair!"

Mephiles, understanding her grief, returns the embrace. He strokes through her hair in comfort. He may be the Lord of the Darkness and Evil, nothing is stopping him from comforting his love from the lachrymose she refuses to accept.

"Shh, please don't cry, my love," Mephiles says in a whisper. "I hate to see you like this."

Misery tries to calm down. She is able to mitigate the hysteria, though she is still weeping. She leans the side of her head against his chest with their embrace still intact.

She sniffs, "They were all I have left before they were gone." More tears are burning her eyes.

Mephiles attaches his mouthless muzzle on top of her head, as if he's giving her a kiss.

He tells her, "It's best if you just move on and accept their fate."

"I just can't…"

"Yes, you can. I know you can do it."

Misery tilts her head up a bit to make eye contact with Mephiles.

She asks in between her cries, "Do you really think I can? I'm just afraid that I may lose you, just like how I lost them."

Mephiles lifts her chin up with his fingertips.

He remarks with serenity, "No, you won't lose me. And I don't think. I know you can."

He has both of his hands grasping on her cheeks, very tender and gentle.

"Stay strong for me, Misery Severity. Not just for me, for them as well."

She has her hand grasping on one of his wrists. He uses both of his thumbs to wipe the tears off her eyes. During the moment, he stares at her crimson irises under the moonlight; they shine so beautifully, even when she is in deep sadness.

With nothing to interfere with him, he forms a temporary mouth—and gives her a kiss on the lips. Despite that she is in no mood for such a romance, she kisses him back. The kiss from her dark love is abruptly alleviating her grief. The unwanted lachrymose and melancholy is swimming away.

Soon afterwards, Mephiles and Misery break off the kiss. They continue to stare at one another for the next half minute.

"It's time to go, my love," Mephiles tells her, "I'll take you home."

Before they leave, Misery looks back at the five graves. One last tear runs down from her eye. She wipes it off with the palm of her hand.

She tells the graves, "Goodbye, guys. Even though I miss you all deeply… I'll remember you for eternity."

Misery turns back around. She and Mephiles hold hands and together, they disappear within the darkness.

Oblivious to her, the ghosts of her friends are watching her from their graves.

* * *

 **In Loving Memory of CJ  
**

 **1991-2011**


End file.
